warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Fist
A Power Fist (also known as a Power Glove) is essentially an over-sized, armoured gauntlet that generates an energy field around it that disrupts any solid matter it touches. It is a favoured close combat weapon for the warriors of the Imperium of Man, as well as the Forces of Chaos (particularly the Chaos Space Marines). It is an iconic weapon of the Loyalist Space Marines. It is large and slow in combat, and so the bearer must be willing to take damage before they can strike back. The benefits of the Power Fist are that it increases the user's strength, much as Power Armour does due to the power provided by the mechanical servos that allow the Power Fist to move as its user desires. It is most commonly found fitted to Space Marine Tactical Dreadnought (Terminator) Armour. Officers from the Imperial Guard may also make use of them. Commissar Yarrick is most famous for his use of a Power Klaw, which he tore from an Ork Warboss. Other armies also make use of the power fist including the Chaos Space Marines, the Sisters of Battle, and the Eldar. The Orks use a similar device known as a Power Klaw which is a large claw with three bladed fingers and another similar device used on Space Marine Dreadnoughts also called a Powerfist has the same effect as the Power Fist used by infantry. A variant of the Power Fist is the Chainfist, which is similar to a Power Fist but has a miniature chainsaw blade attached. A popular choice for weapons used with a Power Fist are the combat shield and the bolt pistol or just a Storm Shield, to ensure that the combatant survives long enough to use it. Variants The Space Marine Dreadnought's close combat weapon has always also been known as the Power Fist. Although it operates on the same principle as the infantry Power Fist, it is vastly more powerful - the internal power generation of the cybernetic Dreadnought means there is effectively no limit to the power of the fist's energy field, making it more effective against heavily-armoured vehicles. One variant of the Power Fist is the''' Lightning Claw. It consists of a powered gauntlet, fitted with three or four blades. A matter-disrupting energy field is projected around the blades, allowing them to cut through armour and flesh with minimal effort. Lightning Claws are almost invariably worn as a pair by Space Marines or Chaos Space Marines who prefer melee combat. Lightning Claws are a more specialized weapon than Power Fists, as they are extremely effective against enemy infantry but have little impact on heavily-armoured vehicles. Another variant of the Power Fist is the '''Chainfist, which is similar to a Power Fist, but is outfitted with a reduced, powered chainsaw blade. The Chainfist was originally intended for breaching bulkheads on starships and Space Hulks but it is equally adept at tearing up vehicles. Most Space Marine Terminators are equipped with a Storm Bolter and Power Fist. Occasionally, the Chainfist will substitute for a Power Fist in case the situation calls for it. Other weapons There are also several weapons which can produce the same effects of a Power Fist, but with additional effects and a different appearance. Thunder Hammers are huge, powered warhammers used by Space Marine Terminators against strong opponents. The energetic shockwave sent out by the weapon can stun an opponent for several moments, which will often cost them their lives. The Thunder Hammer functions much like a Power Fist, but can cause the victim to be stunned in subsequent turns. It can also even shake up the crew of an armoured vehicle. Eviscerators, used by the Ecclesiarchy's priests and the Sisters of Battle of the Adeptus Sororitas, are a normal human warrior's version of a Chainfist. They are essentially large Chainswords that can carve through armoured bulkheads and vehicle plating just as well as a Chainfist. They require two hands to wield, as they are not intended to be used by a warrior with the sheer physical strength of a Space Marine. Other races The Orks use a variant of the Power Fist known as a Power Klaw, which is a large claw, often with three bladed fingers. The wielders of such weapons can easily rip apart armour of any kind. The Eldar Striking Scorpion Exarchs employ a variant called a Scorpion's Claw, which integrates a Shuriken Catapult with a Power Fist, and is shaped like the claw of a scorpion. The Gauntlets of Ultramar Chapter Master Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines has the right to wear the mighty Gauntlets of Ultramar. These are an ancient pair of Power Fists, accompanied by a set of ornate shoulder plates (compatible with both artificer armour and Terminator Armour) and a set of built-in bolters. Their true origin is unknown, all that is known is that they were taken back from a fell Champion of Chaos by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines. Sources *Games Workshop Design Staff (2002). Warhammer 40,000 Codex: Chaos Space Marines, 1st Edition, Nottingham: Games Workshop. *Thorpe, Gav (2001). Warhammer 40,000 Codex: Eldar, 3rd Edition, Nottingham: Games Workshop. *Chambers, Andy (2001). Warhammer 40,000 Codex: Orks, 2nd Edition, Nottingham: Games Workshop. *Chambers, Andy (2004). Warhammer 40,000 Codex: Space Marines, 4th Edition, Nottingham: Games Workshop. Category:P Category:Weapons